Model Citizens
by radioactivepenguin13
Summary: Michelle and Izabelle are identical twins from France.  They're rich and pretty.  What's the catch?  One can't think before she speaks and the other one is a little too logical.  They just happen to know about half of the host club.  How?  Connections. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Hey I got's a new story! Omg! This one fulfills my twin obsession! Ok so anywho, in this one it will be after the anime. Also I despise those yellow dresses so much that in my story they will hear a feminine cut of the guys blazer, long sleeve in the winter and fall, and short sleeve in the summer and summer, along with a black pleated skirts. I think I should tell you something before we start that I should probably put on my profile, I will later I promise. I have a couple obsessions that tend to affect the way I write: I'm obsessed with tall guys and short girls[like as a couple] I think it's adorable, I love green eyes so my girl[s] will most likely have them just because that's the way I am, I'm overly descriptive with clothes to the point where I just put in a link to an outfit or something because my descriptions wouldn't do it justice, Music is a huge part, most Ocs on mine will play an instrument[love the violin, piccolo, and the flute], I love the names Aurora, Ariana, Alphonse, and Felix, they will be used more often than not, and lastly I'm obsessed with twins as I said early! Here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. I just own the plot[I hope haven't seen any, if you have it no copying intended] and my Ocs.

**The Shoot:**

Hikaru

_Japanese_

"Mother are you sure these are the models you want to use for the summer line?" I asked as she had me and Kaoru looking through their portfolios. They were identical twins named Michelle and Izabelle Deco. The two were from France, their mother used to model our mothers clothes, she's now a big supermodel or something. Their father was a surgeon, and owns quite a few hospitals and clinics in Europe, so they were extremely well off. The odd thing about these two is that in photo shoots they wear wigs and colored contacts, they rarely ever have the same look. I think that's one reason why mother likes them besides the memories of her old model. We were helping her pick because we helped design this line.

"Yes, I told you son, they haven't had much exposure in Asia, so they're fresh, but they have loads of experience in Europe. They're father is starting a new hospital out here, so they're moving and I thought this way they could at least meet you two before starting school in the fall. Don't worry boys, I hear these girls are a blast to work with. At one point I want you two in the shoot as well." With that she went back to looking at the photo she had been previously. It was a Horse back riding shoot, both girls were on horses, duh. I don't know about this. They seem kind of out there, I wondered what they're real hair and eye colors were. They look like they'd be blondes. I shrugged putting the photo of them in sundresses back on the table. The shoot was in a week at their new estate, we'll see how this goes then.

Izabelle

_French_

I sat at the end of my sister, Michelle's bed watching her rush as she packed her things. She was so forgetful. Michie completely forgot about the move tomorrow and was now stuff her things into random boxes. "Ro, are you sure you don't want me to help." She yelled at me, saying she could do it by herself. God, that girl was so stubborn. This would get done a lot faster and neater if she would let me help. Oh screw what she said. "I'm helping and you can't stop me." I stated as I started organizing her clothes into shirts, pants, and then shorts/skirts. I let her handle al her knick-knacks I wasn't touching it in fear she'd snap at me. I placed all her dresses in a large box made specially for clothes that shouldn't be folded. After I finished that I made sure the boxes were labelled, then put them in the hallway for the movers to get them. "Ok well I'm going to bed, remember not to pack a couple outfits. We don't what happened when we went to America to happen when we go to Japan." She grunted as a reply and continued packing. I hope she goes to bed soon we have an early flight in.

When I woke up our butler Jacques was standing in the doorway smiling. It was only 6 in the morning. Our jet leaves at 8 and we get there at about 3 pm tomorrow in Japan time. Can you say jet lag. Then in two days we have the photo shoot out near our stables I believe. I put on my skirt and a light purple tank top. [Skirt: http:/ /www, evanity, /bottoms/skirts/belted-embroidered-tier-skirt-44269,html replace all commas with periods and remove spaces] It's mid-August and Japan is supposed to be really hot when we land. I put on a pair of plain white flip-flops and put my hair into a low, messy, side bun, sliding a white head band on to keep my bangs from my face.

Going into Michelle's room I laughed. She was dressed in the same thing as me but had a light green tank on instead and she had a low, messy, bun on each side. We were twins and we think alike I guess. I'm the more level-headed of us and she's the more passionate one. I had my messenger bag across my chest. In it was my laptop, ipod, cell, and a pillow pet, yes I have a pillow pet he's a polar bear named Napoleon. I assume had the same in her's except she has a panda named Zinedine. We had similar things very few were the exact same, they usually are a different color except some skirts and other things that we pair with different colored things. My favorite color is purple and her's is green, we both love teal. [A/N: They look like my avatar, green eyes and brown hair.]

"Ready Ellie? We have about 10 minutes to get to the car before Jacques drags us there." She nodded and grabbed the handles of her two green roller suitcases. I smiled and grabbed my purple ones. Our bags had about a weeks worth of clothes and shoes, along with essentials just in case our boxes get there late. When we got downstairs we saw our mother smiling by the door. People tell us we look just like her except she has chocolate brown eyes. When we wear our brown contacts we look just like her. She looks like she could be our older sister at 38 she actually could be.

"Mama, where's papa? I thought we would be waiting for us." Michelle asked as she approached our mother.

"No sorry Michie, papa had an emergency and needed to get to Japan early so he left last night. The man who's helping your father with the Hospital in Japan will be meeting us at the airport. I hear he has a son about a year older than you two." She smiled as she gave us both quick hugs then motioned us to the car. "Leave your suitcases outside Jacques will put them in the trunk." We nodded placing them next to the car before giving Jacques his goodbye hugs. He'd be joining us in Japan the day of the shoot. He has to settle somethings about the transfer. On the way to the airport mama talked about what the new house looked like. It was relatively similar to the one we have now. Our mama had us design our rooms before we left so they could have it finished by the time we got there. Like I already said my sister and I think a lot alike so our rooms probably look the same just slightly different colors. We always have rooms next to each other and in this house we share a balcony which we don't mind. There are stables in the back where or horses are. We both have leopard appaloosas. Mine's named Nicolette and her's is Vivienne. We also have a few arabs for guests to ride. I'm sure she said something about a pool, sports courts, and a dance studio somewhere. In Japan they require some kind of extra-curricular which isn't a problem. We both swim and ride horses. Michelle likes volleyball and soccer. I do gymnastics and dance. See we aren't the exact same like people think.

The plane ride was long and boring after watching a few movies we fell asleep, with our pillow pets huzzah!

Michelle

_Japanese_

When we got off the plane both Izzy and I were very energetic. If we hadn't seen the guy in a business suit we probably would have been running around. It took me a second to notice the young man next to him. He was wearing a suit similar to his fathers. He had black hair and matching dark eyes framed by his glasses. I smiled as Izzy and I stood in front of them with our mama's hand on our shoulders. "Hello Mr. Ootori. It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yvette Deco and these are my daughters Izabelle and Michelle." She said gesturing to each of us as she spoke, we respectfully bowed when we were introduced.

"It's an honor to meet you sir. Our papa has told us nothing but wonderful things about you." We said in unison keeping eye contact.

"A pleasure meeting you three finally as well. This is my son Kyoya, he will be in the grade above you two young ladies. Perhaps he can give you a tour before school starts." Mr. Ootori said. Kyoya bowed and smiled pushing up his glasses. We nodded saying that would be wonderful. I hope this kid isn't a kill joy or know-it-all. Oh well. Mr. Ootori motioned us to get into the car. Mama and Mr. Ootori were talking about the hospital while Kyoya, Izzy, and I just sat there in awkward silence.

"So, Kyoya-senpai. What's school like here? I hear it's a lot different from France or the US." Izzy and I can't help but finishing off each other's sentences, it comes with being twins I guess.

"Well...Umm Izabelle?" I shook my head, "Sorry Michelle, haven't known you long. Our school is pretty similar actually since it's private they can organize it differently. Um schools usually 8am to 3 pm and then after school clubs and sports. Are there any clubs or sports you guys enjoy? I'm sure we have it." He just smiled once again pushing up his glasses.

"Well we both love swimming and equine. I like soccer and Izzy likes gymnastics. So we were thinking some of those. Do you have a particular club or sport you do Kyoya-senpai?" I asked. I was a little rusty on my japanese and when I refer to Izzy I don't like using a suffix. I thought we would prefer it if I used the suffix though.

"I participate in a Host Club. We provide entertainment for girls at the school. I would be honored if you stopped by sometime." He said with a smirk. We nodded and looked out the windows in silence until we came to our new house. It looked about the same size as the old one and you could see our horses in the back.

"It was great meeting the both of you. We'll definitely take you up on the tour and we'll be sure to visit your club. Goodbye." We said as we ran holding the strap of our messenger bags as we ran to the stable to go riding. After riding for about an hour we were tired. Like dead tired, even if it was only like 7 at night. Grr and we had the photo shoot that we know next to nothing about tomorrow morning.

The next morning we had a new servant named James, I think he was british, wake us at around 9 in the morning. I put on a mini jean skirt, with a lime green tube top, and a grey vest. I thought about some of the photos my mama had shown us of her in Mrs. Hitachiin's designs, 4 years ago they were great, I wondered what they'd be like now? I pulled on my grey ankle boots that had a 3 inch heel. Walking into Izabelle's room I looked at her matching outfit but with a purple tube top. "Ellie, what wigs and contacts should we wear for this shoot?" We called each other Ellie in private and when we wanted to confuse people, since it fit with both our names.

"I was thinking the dirty blonde wigs and the brown contacts. We'll still look like mama that way. Remember how she dyed her hair when she was modeling for Mrs. Hitachiin." I nodded and went into our joint bathroom. It was a little longer the shoulder length wig and was straight with side bangs. I stuck out my tongue as I put in the brown colored contacts. We needed contacts to one see and two disguise our actual eye color. This way people would flock us when we were on the streets. We saw what happened to mama when she went to crowded places.

We found the shoot being set up in the pasture next to the stables, the horses were in their stalls. There was a woman with strawberry blonde hair running towards us and our mama.

"YVETTE! It's fantastic to see you. Your daughters are stunning! They look just like you, a little shorter, but just like you." I assume this is Mrs. Hitachiin. Ok we know mama's 5'6'' and we're 5' don't need to rub it in our faces. "So this summers collection is a little on the nature side of things and they flow very nicely I must say. My sons helped design the clothes. They should be here any moment now. They were just visiting a friend who happens to be your neighbor." We nodded as she directed us to hair and make-up, where we informed them that we preferred wearing wigs for security reasons along with the fact that they're fun. The stylists happily obliged.

We were having fun in our pasture, we had on matching chiffon dresses. They had a small floral print, mine was teal and Izzy's was purple. They were strapless and cinched under the busts. We had my ipod blasting from a iHome dock by the photographer, who was picking his favorite music. We twirled in our bare feet for a few shots before it was time to get to the serious, scenic shots. They placed us in the grass telling us to just do what comes natural. I placed my over Izzy's bending them at the knees. I looked around and found some flowers and picked them to use as props. I placed a couple in my hands and showed them to Izzy. We have a way of working with each other. Mentally agreeing we each took a flower and placed in the others hair behind the ear facing the camera, then turned towards the camera with a light smile on our faces.

Finishing off those outfits we turned to the bathing suits which were both Izabelle's and I's favorite parts, it usually involved the pool, duh. We had once again same suits but this time I had a green one and Izzy had a pink one. Haha, you got the pink one! We always laughed when one of us got pink, it wasn't our favorite color in the world to say the least. Our pool had a natural theme to it, it was made out of rocks and surrounded by plants. There was a slid that was hidden really well and a little cove under a waterfall. It was a perfect place for a photo shoot.

Right was we were getting to the shoot after more make-up and wig prep we ran into, literally, two red-headed boys who were about I'd say 6' and our age. We looked at each other than at them. Were these Mrs. Hitachiin's sons?

Hikaru

We left Hunny and Mori's place and headed next door to the new Deco estate. It was a large house. A little smaller than ours. One of the guards instructed us to go to the pool and told us to go around back following the stone path. We were too busy thinking about the shoot that neither Kaoru nor myself noticed the girls walking towards us. They had been discussing something and didn't see us either. So we smacked into each other. The girls who I realized were the models of the shoot looked at each other than at us. Out of habit I looked towards Kaoru who just blinked at me. "You guys must be Michelle and Izabelle. I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru. We will be in the shoot with you guys today. We look forward to looking at you..." I paused as they raised an eyebrow. "I mean working with you."

"We look forward to looking at you two as well." The one on the left winked.

"Please excuse her she's had too much caffeine this morning. You can call me Ellie and her Ellie. We'll leave it up to you to choose who's who." The one on the right dragged the other in between us. Way to be mysterious and flirtatious at the same time. We'll talk to Kyoya about who's who later. He's bound to know.

Mother was waving at us to go to her so we did of course. Next to her was a woman who looked a lot like the girls we just ran into. I assume she's Mrs. Deco, even though she looked extremely young. "Hello my sons. I hope you had a pleasant visit with your friends." We nodded as she continued. "Well go get ready, Michelle and Izabelle are waiting of the shoot to begin." We nodded again heading to hair and make-up, not that we put on a lot but they just did touch ups. Admiring ourselves in the full length mirrors we were ready to go.

Izabelle

As we walked I scolded Michie, "Seriously, Michie. You couldn't just say 'it's an honor to work with you too.' You had to be a flirt, and say 'we look forward to looking at you too.' you probably creeped them out." She giggled.

"Oh, you saw the one, Hikaru's face, he thought it was funny. Plus I haven't had any caffeine yet this morning. Are you ashamed of your own flesh and blood. Literally hun we're identical." She mocked being sad as we sat on the edge of the pool. She was shaking her head when mama came up behind us. "Hey mama. Why are you in a bathing suit?" I didn't think she would be in the shoot too.

"I'm doing the first few shots with my daughters. You don't have a problem with that do you?" She laughed sitting between us as the camera went on the other side of the pool. "Why do you guys wear those wigs and contacts. Are you sad that you don't have the same hair and eye color as me when I was little." We chuckled hearing a few clicks from the camera.

"No, mama, we just find this fun to wear them. Also people tend to not recognize us out of the magazine if we don't have the same hair and eye color." She smiled nodding. She knew what we meant, when she was younger she'd be ambushed in the streets of Paris, people knew all about her there. Mama put her arms around our shoulders for one of these signature family shots.

"For the last couple shots please take of the wig and contacts. For me, what to see those green eyes shine." We nodded as she got up to leave. Replacing her were those twins from earlier. Not bad, abs, not fully developed but a nice outline anyway. Looking up as they came over I could has sworn the one named Hikaru said 'I told you they were blonde' I snorted. Bahaha, we were far from blonde buddy, far from it.

"Hello Ellie squared. Still don't feel like telling us who's who?" Kaoru asked. We shook our heads before we heard out mama.

"Izabelle Kathryn and Michelle Elizabeth, get over here." Oh crap she just used our full names. We are in so much trouble. I kind of forgot she hates it when we confuse people by calling each other Ellie. Reluctantly we stood up and walked over to mama hearing those gingers snickering. I saw Michie turn and scowl at them, grabbing her arm lightly I tried to calm her. Our heads hung low when we got to mama. "You two! Why are you playing that stupid game! This is a serious photo shoot. Those boys helped design the clothes you are wearing! Since you couldn't be nice, no wigs or contacts." Anyone could hear our simultaneous groans.

"But mama, we were just messing round please. We'll tell them who's who! Just let us wear the wigs and contacts." Michelle begged next to me. Mama just shook her head and told us to take them off as we went to the tent for crew to redo our hair. Ugh, this is a pain. We walked back taking off the wigs as we went letting our hair fall to our hip. "Thanks for nothing." Michelle muttered towards the boys who just stood there confused. They must have really thought we were blondes.

The stylists curled our hair in to waist length pipe curls. We took out our contacts and put them in their cases. The crew redid our make-up to compliment our bright green eyes. With that they pet us go back to the pool where the boys were standing next to the photographer, who laughed at the change in appearance. "What? Surprised we aren't blonde bimbos?" God Michelle needs to think before speaking.

"Michelle! Shut up. Think before you speak for heaven's sake!" I muttered in her ear. Even though everyone could hear it. Next thing I knew there was an arm around my shoulder and one around Michelle's. The twins were leaning in close. "What are you doing?" It's called personal space buddy.

"So the feisty one's Michelle and the level-headed one is Izabelle. Interesting. Don't you think Kaoru?" The one next to me was Kaoru and he nodded.

"Very interesting Hikaru. I didn't think they had brown hair and green eyes. But I suppose it's a more suiting look. Blonde made you look to innocent." Kaoru stated leaning closer.

"You're one to talk about innocence." Michelle began growling at Hikaru. "Get off of me!" She slapped his hand off her shoulder before grabbing me away from Kaoru. "Leave my sister alone." I looked at them with an expression that said please-lets-just-get-this-over-with-before-she-goes-crazy. They don't have to live with her and her random out bursts.

"Ok well I think the photographer would appreciate us putting this behind us and getting the shoot over with." I rubbed my temples slightly looking up at the two. I'd say they were about a foot taller than us. They both nodded and we all looked to the photographer who directed Michie and I to the top of the slid and the boys to sit at the bottom.

He turned on Michie's ipod and the fun began. The boys weren't too bad to work with. They were good at posing but some of their stances freaked Michie and I out, it was like inches away from incest. We covered our faces of disgust and went on with it though, we didn't do that but we just did as we were told putting in our little twists here and there. At the end they had us all at the top of the slide, turning to each other we nodded and smirked.

Putting in a good about of force we pushed the boys over, it would have worked perfectly if they hadn't grabbed our wrists. I guess we didn't think this through all the way. When we splashed into the water I felt my head spinning. This wasn't going to end well. Coming up a couple seconds I started laughing at Michelle, her face was bright red with anger and her eyeliner and mascara were running down her face. "What the hell! You weren't supposed to grab our wrists and bring us down with you!" Her argument was useless. They got us by us getting us, if you get it.

"You're the ones that pushed us in, it's called revenge Michelle!" Hikaru yelled back at her. I could see that Kaoru was having a hard time containing his laughter as well. He glanced at me and I knew what he was think. Must be a twin thing.

Before Michie could reply I dunked her underwater watching her freak out then calm down and saw that Kaoru had done the same to Hikaru, only he took a little long to go calm down. When they surfaced they had the same face of shock. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" They said at the same time before glaring daggers at each other.

"You both were freaking out over a little joke so we turned the joke on you two. You, Michelle need to work on your anger and speech." I said calmly with my hands on my hips.

"Same goes for you Hikaru." Kaoru said bluntly.

"Done, kiddos. I think we got all the shots we need you can go get dried off and dressed." The photographer yelled from behind he camera grinning to himself. I shrugged and pulled Michie out of the water. They hand me a green towel and Michie a purple one. We instantly traded and head to the pop up dressing rooms.

"Why'd you guys switch towels?" Hikaru asked from behind us as he rubbed his hair with his towel.

"Simple. I like purple and Michie likes green." I said looking over my shoulder as we headed into the same dressing room.

"Why are you guys in the same dressing room?" This question was from Kaoru, I think. I pulled the door back a little.

"Because we can and we don't care about seeing each. We look the exact same so what's the difference." I pushed the door closed and locked it. We were identical in almost every way, on the outside we are clones of each other but when it comes to our brains we were completely different. I'm good at science and math and Michelle is good at english and history. I want to be a doctor and she wants to be an anthropologist. I thought about this as I dried off and put on my skirt and tank. I looked at Michelle and realized I had on her tank. I handed it over to her and took mine before laughing. I heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"What are you two doing in there?" I rolled my eyes at the sound of Hikaru's voice.

I opened the door and looked at him, "Why do you care what we're doing in here?" He was annoying me with all his questions and I could tell by the look on Michie's face that he was annoying her too. "Let's go Mich, we should go let Nicolette and Vivienne. They must be getting restless from being in their stalls all day." She nodded and grabbed my hand as we left the shoot and stable. We quickly put on some riding jeans and our helmets, equipped the horses and we were off. I looked behind us as the crew dismantled the supplies and our mama called us over. We raced to the pasture fence and looked down at our mama "Yes, mama?" I noticed Mrs. Hitachiin and her sons coming over and knew that it was time to say goodbye and tell them it was great working with them. I nodded to Michelle as we dismounted our horses.

"Mrs. Hitachiin it was an honor to wear your fine clothing, thank you so very much for choosing us. Hikaru and Kaoru, you are both very talented keep working. It was a pleasure working with you." We both said, even though I'm pretty sure Michelle said 'It was a pleasure looking at you,' mocking Hikaru again. I smiled and nudged he with my elbow discreetly. She got the point and we both bowed.

"Oh girls. The honor was ours! You two are absolutely gorgeous and talented young women. I'm glad you enjoyed yourselves. We will have to get together soon Yvette, it was too fun." Mama smiled and nodded.

"It was great working with you ladies." The twins forced a smile making us grin. This was going to be an interesting year. We nodded and got back on to our horses and trotted off. I wondered if we'd see them at school, they never told us where they went, even though Michelle wouldn't have really given them the chance too.

Later that night we got a call from Kyoya asking if we were still interested in the tour. He said his club would be joining us. We agreed that tomorrow at noon would be a good time. I wondered who was in the group, it was a group of guys so there's bound to be some hot ones, right? Little did either Michelle or I know what we were getting ourselves into.

The next afternoon we were in 'spirit' outfits as we called them. They were cotton v-neck halter dresses. Mine was red with white polkadots and a thick navy band around the waist with a bow and navy ballet flats. Michelle's was the opposite, she had a navy one with white polkadots, a red band, and red ballet flats. I had my hair in a side messy bun and Michelle had hers in two messy buns. I had a navy headband and she had a red one.

It was just Kyoya in the car when he picked us up. He said the rest were meeting us at the school. The car ride was pretty boring we just talked about the curriculum. When we got there there were 6 figures standing outside. Opening the door our mouths dropped. It was them, those stupid twins.

"What are you two doing here?" Michelle hissed before I could stop her. Instead I just palmed my face shaking it in embarrassment.

"It's nice to see you again too Michelle-chan." Hikaru said. "Kyoya-senpai so these are the two that we have to be nice too? Why them?" He continued.

"Because Hikaru-kun, their father is a very important surgeon to my father and they are with me." Michie and I looked at him. What did he mean we're with him? We raised an eyebrow before looking at the group. Our eyes widened and we both Squealed.

"TAMI!" We rushed over to him, tackling him to the ground. "Tami, Tami. This is where you went. Such a coincidence isn't it!" We both were thrilled.

"Belle and Shelle! I haven't seen you in years! You both have grown very nicely. I see the eyes are still as green as ever and the hair. You guys still resist to get it cut don't you." He knew us too well. Then we heard a few awkward coughs and realized we were still laying on him, old habits die hard I guess. He kneeled next to him bringing him into a hug. Another cough restored our reality. We turned to the group who all shared the same confused look on there faces. A small girl was the first to speak.

"How do you two know Tamaki-senpai?" She asked, even though she was dressed like a he... well whatever floats her boat. We turned to each other than to Tamaki who got the hint that he should explain it to his friends.

"They were my best friends and neighbors in France. We grew up together until I was moved here to live with my father. I guess this is the surprise my father was talking about this morning. They're in the grade below me and we always rode horses together." We nodded as he spoke not letting him out of the hug. "Hey, how are Nic and Viv?" That's what he called our horses.

"They're great! They had a great ride yesterday. Hey do you still have the bracelets we made together?" He asked. He pulled up his sleeve and we gasped. "You still wear them?" We tightened our embrace. "We've been trying to get a hold of you but no one knows your number back home. It was like you just dropped off the face of the earth." We let go finally and helped him get up.

"Sorry about that. No contact was part of the deal." He said rubbing the back of his head. We gasped and then turned to the group still shocked in front of us. "Is it just me or have you guys gotten shorter?" With that we gave him a long deserved punch in the arm sending him to his corner of woe. Oh how we missed his corner of woe.

"No we haven't mister 'I'm going to grow like six inches since last time I saw you guys.' We are still the same height. How tall are you? 6'1''?" He laughed meaning we guessed right on the height.

"So this is the host club? I'm Izabelle and this is my sister Michelle." I saw her smile out of the side of my eye. Good she was being a little cautious. Tamaki recovered as fast as usual and began to introduce them.

"The tall one is Mori-senpai, he and the short blonde we call Hunny-senpai, are in the grade above me. Looks like you already know Kyoya-kun and I still don't know how you know Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. Lastly this is Haruhi-kun." He snapped our heads to the girl. Why did he use the male suffix?

"One, we did a shoot in the Hitachiin's mother's clothes yesterday and they were there. And two why'd you just call that girl a dude?" Michelle stated as absent minded as usual. I grabbed Michelle's arm and buried my head in it.

"Haruhi is a manly man what are you talking about Michelle?" Hikaru said.

"Why do you think I'm Michelle! I'm Izabelle! And she's totally a chick!" I saw Michelle breathing slow slightly.

"I know your Michelle, because you over react and don't think before speaking!" He rebutted.

I saw Michelle about to explode into a long rant about how she isn't the one who doesn't think before speaking and that Hikaru needs to shut his pie hole! Tamaki must have seen this because swept her into a large hug. It was weird, Tamaki wasn't too good at understanding others feelings but he knew when to calm people down. Michelle took a few deep breathes and gave Tamaki a tight squeeze.

"Tami-kun? We're coming over to your house tonight." Michelle informed him. She never really asked form permission, she got that from Tamaki. He wasn't one for permission either just walked in. At least this time she's telling him before we come over.

"Cool we can have a party!" Tamaki exclaimed in a grand manor. "It'll be like an end of summer vacation party!"

A/N: I don't want this chapter to be too long! So I'll end it there. Obviously the next chapter will be about the party. Tell me what you think I should do in the next chapter. I could do like Spin-the-Bottle, Truth or dare, or maybe like seven minutes in heaven. Who should the couples be? What do you think Kyoya meant by, "They're with me." Ohhh, actually I have no clue but I thought it could set up something funny so I put it in there. I don't plan my stories, I just let the flow. R&R! Stay healthy!

~Michie


	2. Chapter 2

I'M BAAAAACK! Tehehe so I just updated my other story so I'm the next chapter for Model Citizens now. Oooo my bagels done! Om nom nom! Anyhoo, now that I'm done eating I can tell you somethings. Ok so this is you know Michelle and Izabelle Deco's story. I'm informing you know that I'm such a bad planner when it comes to writing. I literal write as I go becuase my plots are soooo vague, but I like them that why, anything can happen! So umm tell me what you want to happen? I might just put in here! Also if you haven't seen it already youtube Ouran High School Never Ends. That song is creepily fitting! To the story! [/jumps on flying sky bison named Francais] Away Francais!

Warning: I'm super rusty on my French so I'm using an online translator. Just go to freetranslation .com x3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from OHSHC, just my plot and Ocs =3

**The Pool Party**

Izabelle

The tour was going nicely except Mich's random out bursts, which thanks to Hikaru were happening about ever 5 minutes. I was walking arm and arm with Tamaki as we chatted about everyone back home in French. He told me that he's missed speaking the language because to him it's so beautiful, but it reminds him of nome too much.

"Alors, Tamaki, quels sont des choses comme au Japon?" I asked in french looking up at him with a smile. [Trans: So, Tamaki, what are things like in Japan?] He looked down at me and pondered for a moment. He was about to respond when Mich had another out burst.

"You pervert!" She screamed as she was thrown over Hikaru's shoulder. "Put me down or so help me God I will take away your man hood! You won't ever feel any pleasure what's so ever! Do you hear me?" I looked at Tamaki as he started freaking out.

"You perverted git put down Belle .instant!" He ordered storming off towards. His face was bright red and steaming.

"But Tono she started it." Hikaru complained.

"She did. She said Hikaru couldn't lift her if his life depended on it." Kaoru supported his brother. I walked up to Tamaki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calmer Tami de frère. Aucun vrai mal a été fait. Aussi, le type de Mich d'a eu le venant." I said in a soft calming voice. [Calm, my brother Tami. No harm was done. Also, Mich kind of had it coming.] Mich was known for never thinking and challenging people whenever she could. Tamaki nodded in agreement and calmed down.

"Hey! Who's side are you on? You are such a mean clone! I've been nice enough to not tell anyone about that time you were making out with Phillip under the bleachers and this is how you repay me..." She dragged out the last part for a moment remembering that she was with other people. She started shaking a little as Hikaru laughed. "Oops..." She started awkwardly laughing.

"Petit soeur that was you?" Tamaki asked looking very shocked. I stated turning scarlet and dropped my face.

"Maybe..." I paused before I started grinning and looked over at Michelle. Payback, I walked over to Hikaru. "Hika-kun, why don't you not put Michie-chan down and carry her around for a while. I think she needs a little punishment." I smirked at Michelle before going on with the tour. Looking back only to see Hikaru and Kaoru grinning. A deep growl came from Michelle as they followed us on the tour.

"Awww come one." I heard Mich whine from behind me. "You can totally see my underwear this is HARASSMENT!" I chuckled at just how loud Michelle was being.

"Did you hear that Kaoru? She wants us to see you underwear." Hikaru said. I just shook my head in embarrassment.

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU MAN-WHORE!" Michelle just shut up now and enjoy being lazy.

"Michelle! Man-whore is not a nice term!" I scolded her.

"You're a man-whore!" She screamed trying to look back at me. I went back behind Hikaru and looked at her in the eyes.

"I am not nor ever will I be a man or a whore." I said bluntly.

"I believe that was sarcasm Izabelle." Hikaru said looking over the shoulder that was carrying my sister.

"Whatever. You can put her down now. I think she gets the point." I left them both and walked back to Tamaki asking him to please tell me about Japan.

Michelle

I growled at Hikaru and my way too logical sister. She never understood sarcasm. Her mind is way too literal.

"Hey, you heard what the non-sarcastic dictator said. Down now." I stretched my neck to look at Hikaru. He just shook his head, so I did the next best thing. I kneed him in the chest.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed gasping a bit and pulling both his hands to his chest while bending over a bit. This idiot caused me to fall forwards over him crashing onto the marble of the hallway. Sadly when I fell I hooked my leg around Hikaru's also grabbed his arm in a poor attempt and not fall. Thump and two in sync groans.

"Ow, you elbowed my boob!" I complained. God, that hurts. Stupid moron, he should have put me down when I asked. "You're such a boob! Get off of me." I looked up to see everyone around us, Kaoru and Izzy were smirking. "Oh wipe those dumb-ass grins off your face and get him off of me, he's heavy!" I attempted to push the redheaded boy off of me. Sadly I'm not that strong.

"It's your fault you kneed me!" He spat pulling up on to his heads still on top of me.

"Well you if you hadn't been a perverted git and put me down when I asked I wouldn't have had to knee you!" I hissed looking up at him with a scowl plastered on my face.

"If you hadn't doubted my strength neither of us would be in this position!" I noticed that we were probably getting a little too loud. I turned to see Tamaki shaking not able to speak a single word. His face was bright red. I think he's going to explode.

"Geeze Ta-mama don't explode! Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out." I watched as he followed my instruction before he looked at Hikaru again. "Would you get off me you molester!" I pushed up him up letting him drag himself the rest of the way.

"I'm not a molester you little girl!" His eye began to twitch a little and I could help but laugh. "What is so funny?" He asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Your face dude! The left side is twitching!" I continued to laugh as I stood up and brushed the dust off, ok there wasn't any dust but I felt I had to do it.

"It is not twitching! I got something in my eye!" Ugh, I'm bored. I fake yawned and went over to Tamaki sliding my arm under his.

"Si la Ta-mama, il y a dame ici qui attire l'attention? Est-ce Haruhi?" I asked eloquently in French. [ So Ta-mama, is there a lady here that catches your eye? Is it Haruhi?] I don't think he'd want the others to hear it. I heard Izzy come up to the other side of him sliding her arm under his other.

"Oui, Tama, est-ce Haruhi vous luxueux?" I could hear Izzy grinning as she spoke. [Yes, Tama, is it Haruhi you fancy?] I looked up at Tamaki who was getting very flustered at the moment.

"Non, vous Ellies bête. Je l'aime comme une fille, je suis son papa!" He stuttered a little while he defended himself. [No, you silly Ellies. I love her like a daughter, I'm her daddy!] I giggled while poking his cheek.

"If so you wouldn't be so red in the face Ta-mama." I snickered before Kaoru pulled me away. I snapped my head at him. "What?" He took me away from one of my long lost best friends.

"One: what did you just say to him that made him blush like that? And two: why do you call him Ta-mama?" Hikaru asked leaning in a little too close for my comfort.

"Ok, personal space. We aren't at a shoot so you don't need to be up in my business." I stated making random hand movements. "Also, I asked is liked anyone and if it was Haruhi?" I giggled and they gave me a amused and confused[tehehe rhyme] look. "As for the Ta-mama thing. Well his name is TAMAki," I emphasized the 'Tama' part. " And he acts like an emotional pregnant woman." I shrugged and headed back with the rest of the group as the twins snickered.

The tour ended and we all headed our separate ways until the party at Tamaki's. Izzy and I got home and instantly started packing. Our pillow pets: check, our bikinis: check, our toiletries: check, pajamas: check, clothes for tomorrow: check, and our iphones: check. We smirked at each other before texting Tamaki that we were leaving and would be there in 20 minutes.

Time: 7 p.m.

Place: Suoh's second mansion

We put our bags in the basement guest room before going into the dining room for dinner. I sat across form Hikaru and Iz sat across from Kaoru. Iz and Kaoru would talking about what classes they were taking and I was looking down at my plate. I smiled to myself because Tamaki remembered that I loved crepes with nutella, strawberries, whipped cream. I was about to take a bite when I saw Hunny gazing at my food and then looking back to his steak. Apparently Mori told him he could have cake until he ate his meal.

"Hunny-senpai, would you like a bite of my crepes?" I asked smiling. He nodded happily as his skipped into my lap. I cut a piece with my fork and held it up to him watching as he devoured the sugary goodness. He gave me a big smile as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Mimi-chan, that was delicious! What is the brown stuff? It didn't taste like chocolate." He's big light brown eyes looked at me with a deep sparkle.

"Well Hunny-senpai, it's called nutella. It's made out of nuts, it's like chocolate and peanut butter combined in one smooth goodness!" I said as I gave him a tight squeeze and set him on the ground.

"I LOVE NUTELLA!" He exclaimed as flowers seemed to spin around him. Ooookaayyy. I turned back and began to eat my food ignoring the odd looks from the others. Soon they began to eat as well.

"God, I'm so full!" I stated rubbing my belly. I think I had at least 20 crepes. "Ta-mama, those crepes were delicious!" I let out a loud burp and burst out laughing. "Excuse me." I started blushing slightly. I don't anyone noticed or they just didn't care.

"Everyone!" Tamaki stood up from his chair at the end of the table. "I think it's time for some SWIMMING!" He proclaimed as he thrusted his fist in the air.

"POOL! HUZZAH!" I sprung from my seat and made a mad dash for the guest room hearing Izzy calmly following as she apologized for my spastic behavior. I grabbed my bikini out of my bag. It was white with green splatter paint on it. I practically ripped my clothes off because I wanted to go swimming so badly.

"Mich, you need to calm down. I know you love swimming but jeeze you almost ran over Tama on your way out." Izzy stated grabbing her bikini, which was the same as mine but with purple paint. I just giggled as I adjusted my buns, hair buns that is, and headband. As well as remove some of my eyeshadow because unlike my eyeliner and mascara, eyeshadow isn't waterproof. I grabbed my make-up removing pad.

"Here, Iz you got some stray shadow on you." I said wiping the shadow from her eye.

"And you say we commit incest, look at you two!" I heard two voices behind us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT INCEST I WAS REMOVING HER EYESHADOW YOU QUACK!" I screamed, turning to see the Hitachiin's in red and yellow swim trunks. I threw the pad in the trash and washed my hands in the bathroom sink. "You really shouldn't walk in without knocking. What if one or both of us were changing? You'd be in huge trouble." I stated as I came out of the restroom to see them with their arms around Iz. "LET GO OF MY SISTER YOU PEDOS!" I yanked her away and dragged her to the pool deck.

"Walking in wouldn't be too bad," Hikaru said grinning.

"Yeah and we aren't the ones you have to worry about. Tono's the molester you need to worry about." Kaoru added.

"You obviously don't know Tamaki as well as we do." We stated arriving at the pool where the rests of the club was out there, even Haruhi but she wasn't wearing a bathing suit. "Aww, Haruhi, why aren't you wearing a bathing suit? Are you not going to go swimming with us?" Izzy and I asked walking up to the brown eyed girl.

"I don't like swimming in chlorine." She explained. I shrugged turning to see Tamaki frowning at us.

"What Ta-mama? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"How can you dress so revealing in front of so many boys?" He asked shaking my shoulders.

"You didn't really have a problem with it back in France a few years ago." I heard Izzy state bluntly.

"Yes but back then you girls were like 12 and not...developed." He started blushing like a mad man.

"What are you saying just because I have boobs I can't wear a bathing suit?" I screamed.

"Exactly now cover up!" Tamaki you can really be a big moron. I giggled as I ran towards the pool screaming.

"NEVER!" I climbed up to the top. "CANNON BALL!" I jumped off Tamaki's high dive tucking in my legs and holding my breathe. Next thing I knew Izzy was being thrown in the pool by the twins.

"You turds!" I heard her shout as she caused a splash. I could help but crack up and she emerged from the water. "Seriously, Elle, you're laughing at me? That just threw me in and you aren't mad? That's a first." she scowled at me as Hikaru and Kaoru started soaking Tamaki with water guns.

"I just think it's funny because you were just thrown into the water. I think this harmless humor trumps it." I continued laughing. As I splashed her.

"Hey you annoying twins! You're getting your 'King' all wet!" I stopped and turned to Tamaki.

"Seriously Ta-mama? We're at the pool! Isn't the point to get wet?" I propped my elbows on the edge of the pool and watched as Izzy did it at the same time. We watched as Tamaki continued to freak out. "Also Ta-mama, didn't you say that a extremely handsome man can only get more handsome when wet?" we asked simultaneously grinning as we put our chins in our arms.

"Oh, my petites soeurs this is true." He said as he dramatically wiped his brow. "So anyone want to play a game?" He asked sitting on the edge of the pool to my right. I grinned looking at Iz, who just started shaking her head.

"We could play chicken?" I said looking around at all the boys and Haruhi giving me a confused look. Hikaru and Kaoru came over and squatted in front of us.

"How do you play chicken?" They asked leaning in closer. Iz and I looked at each other grinning. We pushed up on our elbows a little.

"It's where 4 people in the water and two are standing and the other two are on the shoulders of the standing ones. The ones on the shoulders battle using their arms to try and get the other off the shoulders or to fall into the pool." We stopped and looked up at them smiling. They saw a slight blush on their faces before Hikaru bursted out.

"I call Michelle as my partner." He then stopped. And started blushing even more.

"What makes you think I would be your partner?" I spat at him. He then grinned leaning in closer. With his mouth next to my ear.

"You want to be on my team because I never lose. Also I have a plan." I twitched as he spoke. Watching as he told me what his plan was I couldn't help but grin.

"We have a deal but I get to pick the movie we watch after this." I stated still grinning from ear to ear. I think this will be great revenge for Iz since she made Hikaru carry me for like 30 minutes over his shoulder. I hopped back from the edge and pulled Iz with me. "So, it'll be me and Hikaru verses Iz and Kaoru." I watched as Hikaru pulled Kaoru into the water coming up next to us.

"Really? Mich? We're actually going to play chicken?" She looked both embarrassed and concerned, knowing that I never loose this game.

"Yea, yea we are Iz." I smirked than pointed to the squatting Kaoru. "Now on his shoulders you go." I said pushing her slightly. I just giggled as I flung my legs around Hikaru's shoulders. His hands gripped my calves as he stood up.

"Wow, you're really light Michelle." He said. I looked down over his face raising an eyebrow at him. Really Hikaru? Eh, at least he didn't call me fat. I watched as Kaoru and Iz awkwardly stood up. I couldn't help but giggle at Kaoru and Iz's bright red faces. Hikaru looked up at me and smiled. "You remember the plan right?" I nodded pulling a bottle of gel out of no where. That's one of my talents, pulling objects out of now where and them putting them back.

And thus the game began, It was at a stand still for a little bit as Iz and I were pretty equal when it came to strength but she lacked motive that I was full of. It was finally time to put the plan into action. I stealthily pulled the bottle out and placed a little bit of it on Izzy's hand when she was struggling with my other hand. I pulled the hand I put the stuff on and pulled it forward and pressed it to Kaoru's chest.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked. I hadn't removed the pressure yet before I looked up grinning. She just gave me a quizzical look before Hikaru started chuckling and I fell from his shoulders and removed my hand.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to laugh and knock me off you tard." I stated before putting the bottle away. He just shrugged and grinned at Kaoru who had Iz's hand stuck to his chest.

"Seriously you two? Where the hell did you get superglue?" Iz looked mad, real mad. I just giggled and watched as Tamaki started freaking out.

"Shelle, why would you stick Belle's hand to Kaoru's bare chest with superglue?" He screeched. I just grinned and looked at him then at Hikaru.

"Revenge my dear Ta-mama. Revenge for making this git carry me over his shoulder for over a half an hour. Now she's stuck on Kaoru's." I now started down right laughing as did Hikaru.

"Hikaru, what did I do to you to make you do this to me? You dear brother?" Kaoru said frowning and tearing up. Oh, he was good. But he totally didn't mind having Iz on his shoulders. We have a combined what of like 180 lbs. Yes, we're only about 90 pounds. Hikaru rushed over to Kaoru as fast as the water would let him, grabbing his brother.

"I'm sorry Kaoru. It was more for Izabelle than you. You didn't do anything." He was about lean Kaoru back when Iz tapped him with her toe.

"Yeah, don't do that when I'm on his shoulders unless you want one of us to loose skin." Iz said bluntly before glaring at me. "Now get me some nail polish remover before murder you." I giggled and left the water went in and got the nail polish remover from my bag. Yeah, I do this kind of thing often, that and I love nail polish.

"Ok I got it." I said motioning for Kaoru to come to the side of the pool, he obliged. "Okay now hold still, this will dissolve the bonding of the glue." I paired some of the nail polish remover in between Issy's hand and Kaoru's chest. "Ok this will be awkward but Izzy wiggle you hand a little." I said with a serious face, but I was grinning like a ninny on the inside. Izzy looked at me wide eyed but when she saw I had my serious face on she willingly obliged. After a little while her hand came off and she slipped backwards from Kaoru's shoulders.

"FREEDOM!" Izzy shouted before running inside where the rest of the hosts had gone to change not long ago. I giggled as she rushed in to wash off her hands and put on her pajamas. I smiled and turned to Kaoru and Hikaru who were toweling off.

"Hey, Kaoru-kun. I'm sorry for dragging you into my revenge against Iz. It was nothing personal towards you." I said as he nodded and gave me a smile back. "Oh and wash the glue and acetone off your chest with soap and luke warm water." I stated before heading inside to put on my pjs.

When I got into the room Iz was in her solid purple v-neck shirt and purple and teal girl boxers. She had removed the glue, her contacts, and the rest of her make-up. Now on her face were her black 'nerd' glasses. I smiled as she was texting on her iphone. I grabbed my pajamas that matched Izzy's but replace the purple with lime green. I showered after taking out my buns, contacts, and make-up. When I was done I placed on glasses identical to Izabelle's. I grabbed my iphone, in it's green case, and replied to a few texts before leaving with Iz to go the movie room where Tamaki had told us they would be.

"Hey, my petites soeurs. What movie did you guys pick out?" Tamaki asked dramatically as he motioned to the dvd in my hand that wasn't holding my phone. I smiled before handing him the movie. He looked down and smiled at the old detective spoof. "Private Eyes, great selection my darling!" He said as he handed the case to one of his servants. Iz and I sat between the twins Hikaru to my left and Kaoru to her left.

"CHA! Movie time!" I shouted as I swung my over Izzy's who's were perched on the ottoman. On the couch to our left sat Mori and Haruhi with Hunny on Mori's lap and on the couch to out right sat Kyoya and Tamaki.

Izabelle

At the end of movie Hunny was asleep on Mori, Kyoya had already went to be and as did Haruhi. Tamaki was drooling on a pillow he was snuggling. Hikaru and Mich were asleep even though Michelle was asleep on me, Kaoru was a wake next to me just kind of staring ahead. I turned to Kaoru with a smirk on my face.

"Hey Kaoru?" When I said his name he looked at me raising an eyebrow slightly. I gestured to our two sleeping twins as I spoke. "Why don't we get a little revenge of our own?" I know it's shocking. I'm not usually one for revenge. I think logically and use the most affective methods but the she-devil superglued my hand to his chest for Pete's sake!

"What did you have in mind?" He asked suddenly interested. I just smirked as I told him my plan and as I spoke the grin on his face grew wider and wider.

A/N: I know it's a short chapter and that this story is totally going slow but bear with me. I have a lot on my plate at the moment and it might be a little while until I update this one or Approved. Don't fret I'm just working on school for the time being. It ends on the 10th of June so you can expect more frequent updates after that. As for as the slowness of the story. It's the second chapter sooo yeah. Until next time stay fantabulous!

~Michie


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers of both Approved and Model Citizens,

I'm eternally sorry for the lack of update but things are rough. Yeah there maybe a good few of you who will think I'm just overreacting and that finishing these stories should be easy and should be done. But the thing is I can't remember my nine months of chemotherapy, which in itself is a blessing and a curse. I don't remember the pain but I also don't remember any of my thoughts during the time. I have no idea what my intentions were with these stories nor do I have any motivation to finish them. Thanks to a lot of things, depression, anxiety, lack of focus, the list goes on. I find myself rereading what I've written in hopes that I'll be able to come up with a way to finish them, but with having to do both my junior and senior year of high school in one year as well as post cancer tests and side affects there was little I could do. I've had the summer to relax and just look forward to my make-a-wish. I wished for the London Olympics and with the excitement of the that fanfiction wasn't really on my radar whatsoever. Now I'm about to start college and with me going into Nursing and into Honors College, I really have no time for these stories. I hope to continue to write as stress relief and a great hobby and maybe if I ever finish a fanfiction I'll post it on here for you all. I'm so thankful for everything and I just wish there was more I could do with these two. It's not in the cards. If you'd like to continue either of these just PM me and I'll look into it. As of now I'm saying goodbye, the stories and this account with stay and I do read a few fanfictions still but the writing part will be inactive as it has been over the past months. Once again I'm very sorry and I just hope you all understand.

With Great Sadness,

Michie


End file.
